Mini jupe, portes jaretelles et talons aiguilles
by Pegasine Black
Summary: Quand on fait un pari avec Draco Malfoy, mieux vaut bien se renseigne, même si on est un Serpentard


Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire a été engendrée par mes neurones, les personnages et lieux appartiennet à JKR et à la ville de Londres.

Draco n'en revenait pas. Ce fou de Dumbledore avait décidé de les envoyer passer une journée du côté que le jeune Serpentard fulminait encore, le directeur continua son discours :

**« -Comme certain d'entre vous ne connaissent rien des moldus, vous avez été répartis par deux, avec au moins une personne connaissant le monde moldu. »**

Et il commença la liste.

_*Pitié, Merlin, pas Potter*_

_°Pitié, Merlin, pas Malfoy°_

Pensèrent en même temps Draco et Harry.

**« - … **

**- Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley**

**- Pansy Parkinson et Neuville Londubat**

**Et enfin, **

**- Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.**

**Soyez prêt à partir demain matin à 8h30. Bonne nuit à tous. »**

Dans les cachots des Serpentards, comme dans la tour des Griffondors, tout le monde compatissait pour les deux princes des maisons. Princes qui maudissaient plus ou moins ouvertement le directeur.

Le lendemain matin dans le dortoir des Serpentards

**« - Alors Draco, tu vas réussir à tenir toute une journée avec Potter sans le tuer?**

**- Blaise, un Malfoy sait se tenir.**

**- A oui?! Tu veux dire que tu serais capable de rester courtois avec Potter alors que vous serez seuls dans le monde moldu?**

**- Parfaitement!**

**- On pari?!**

**- D'accord! Mais saches qu'un Malfoy gagne toujours ses paris.**

**- Alors tu ne risques rien si je te dit que si tu perds, tu devras… Voyons… Te ballader toute une journée en uniforme rose avec un badge disant « Je suis homosexuel et j'en suis fier ».**

**- Et toi si tu perds tu te baladeras toute la journée en talons aiguilles, portes jarretelles et mini jupe.**

**- QUOI??**

**- Tu as peur de perdre on dirait!**

**- Non, pas du tout! Je tiens le pari »**

Les deux extrémités des baguettes se touchèrent, scellant ainsi dans une petite gerbes jaune le pari sorcier.

Dans la tour des Griffondors au même moment

**« - Ne faites pas ces têtes d'enterrement les mecs**

**- Mais Harry, tu vas passer la journée avec la fouine!**

**- Ron, je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller avec Malfoy.**

**- Les garçons dépêchez-vous, sinon on va être en retard!**

**- On arrive 'Mione… Les gars, moi je m'inquièterais plus de ce qu'est capable de faire Neuville à Parkinson. - Parce que tu crois que Dumbledore va nous laisser nos baguettes? Harry, je te rappelle que nous allons dans le monde moldu!**

**- Ben quoi?! C'est pas interdit de rêver quand même… Imagines ce que je pourrais faire à Malfoy si…**

**- Harry!!! Tu n'as pas honte!**

Après le petit-déjeuner

**« -Les 7ème**** année, suivez les professeurs McGonnagal et Snape jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. Là-bas des portoloins vous serons remis » **

Dix minutes plus tard, zone de transplanage.

Les élèves partaient selon les équipes formées la veille, après avoir reçut un sort transformant leurs vêtements en tenue moldue et donné leurs baguettes aux professeurs.

Les portoloins étaient des objets moldus, banaux ou incongrue. Quand Harry et Draco avancèrent pour prendre leur portoloin, ils eurent du mal à ne pas exploser de rire. En effet, voir leur professeur de métamorphose tenir un sextoy à pleine main, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ça ne se voyait pas tous les jours. La pauvre femme n'avait pas l'air de savoir le fonctionnement exact de l'objet qu'elle tenait.

C'est donc très proche de la crise de rire que les deux garçons attrapèrent le portoloin tout en se tenant fermement la main.

**« - Sévérus, j'ai rêvé ou M. Potter et M. Malfoy étaient très proche??**

**- Beaucoup trop proche à mon goût! »**

Du côté moldu

Quand Harry et Draco ouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient dans une petite ruelle de Londre. Ils leurs falluent quelques minutes pour calmer leurs rire.

**« - Et maintenant on fait quoi de ce truc?**

**- J'aurais bien une petite idée…**

**- 'Ry! Tu ne peux pas être sérieux deux minutes. McGo nous a dit que le portoloin se réenclencherait à 19h30 précise mais je me vois mal passer la journée avec ça dans la poche… Et ne fais pas cette tête de chien battut!**

**- Mais c'est quand même dommage de ne pas s'en servir.**

**- Harry!**

**- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Donnes-le, on va le cacher là… Et maintenant on fait quoi?**

**- Ce qu'on avait prévu hier soir me petit lion.**

**- …**

**- Quoi?**

**- C'est la première fois que tu me donne un petit nom !**

**- Ben… C'est que j'ai parié avec Blaise que je serais courtois avec toi, alors…**

**- Mais tu continueras de m'appeler comme ça hein?!!**

**- Pff, si tu veux.**

**- Merci mon dragon.**

**- Bon, et si on y allait!**

**- Oui, je compte bien profiter pleinement de cette journée seul avec toi »**

Après un tendre baiser, les deux amoureux partirent à la conquête de Londres.

Harry faisait découvrir le monde moldu au Serpentard. Ils se baladèrent le long de la Tamise, déjeunèrent dans une pizzeria, firent un crochet par un cinéma de quartier, assistèrent à la relève de la Garde Royale, mangèrent des glaces…

Harry voulu montrer Pigadilly à Draco et ils descendirent prendre le métro. Seulement le brun n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure et le métro était bondé. Ils se firent donc pousser, bousculer, écraser, tripoter avant d'arriver à destination, sous les vociférations d'un blond très énervé.

**« - Mais c'était quoi ce merdier!!!**

**- Dray…**

**- Je me suis fait pousser…**

**- Moi aussi**

**- …bousculer…**

**- Moi aussi**

**- … écraser…**

**- Moi aussi**

**- …mais le pire, c'est que je me suis fait tripoter!**

**- Moi aus… QUOI?! Qui a osé!!!!!**

**- On ne tripote pas un Malfoy sans son autorisation!**

**- C'est une honte, un scandale…**

**- 'Ry!**

**- Oui**

**- Fais moi un gros câlin que j'oublie le cauchemar que tu viens de me faire vivre**

**- Je suis désolé Dray » **Et il s'exécuta

Après un petit tour du quartier, ils transplantèrent pour aller récupérer le portoloin qui s'activa peu après.

19h30, grilles de Poudlard

Harry et Draco réapparurent devant leurs deux professeurs. Comme à chaque fois, le brun perdit l'équilibre et le blond eu juste le temps de l'attraper par la taille.

**« -Merci Dray**

**- De rien'Ry »**

Avant que quelqu'un n'ai le temps de faire une remarque sur cet échange, un aboiement se fit entendre et tous purent voir Neuville Londubat courir après un chien, un pékinois, pour essayer de récupérer sa baguette entre les crocs de l'animal.

**« - Parkinson, rends-moi ma baguette tout de suite si tu veux que je te rende ta forme originelle un jour!! »**

Durant le dîner, il régna une grande effervescence, et le fait de voir un chien à la table des Serpentards ne rendait pas l'ambiance plus sérieuse.

Le lendemain matin, quand le trio de Griffondors arriva devant la grande salle, se fût pour découvrir Blaise Zabini en mini jupe, portes jarretelles et tallons aiguilles. En pénétrant dans la salle, ils découvrirent Crabbe et Goyle se rouler la patin du siècle sous les yeux dégoutés des personnes présentes. Alors qu'Hermione et Ron étaient déjà partis s'installer, Harry sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque.**« - Dis-moi mon petit lion, tu crois qu'ils auraient la même réaction si c'étais nous?**

**- Je me posais la même question, mon dragon.**

**- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir.**

**- Absolument d'accord »**

La seule véritable réaction à leur baiser fut un tonitruant « **TRICHEUR **» venu de la table des Serpentards.

FIN


End file.
